IWF Monday Night Raw (March 24, 1997)
The March 24, 1997 Edition of Raw Is War is a Professional wrestling television show of the IWF's RAW brand, took place on March 24, 1997 at Metro Center in Rockford, Illinois. This was the night after, WrestleMania 13. Results ; ; *The Headbangers defeated IWF Tag Team Champions - IWF European Champion The British Bulldog & Owen Heart via disqualification in a IWF Tag Team Championship Match, after Bulldog shoved the referee. :*After the match, the champions got into an argument, began fighting each other, and had to be separated by officials; moments later, Heart challenged Bulldog for the European title, calling him a gutless coward; Bulldog accepted and told Owen it would be the only shot he would receive. :*During the match, it was announced the Legion of Doom would get a tag team title shot at the next In Your House. *Kunter Kearst Kelmsley (w/ Chyna) defeated Bart Gunn with the Pedigree. :*After Chyna bodyslammed Bart on the floor. *Venum, Super Nova, & Discovery defeated Hysteria, Abysmo Negro, & Maniaco in a AAA match, when Nova pinned Negro with a hurricanrana off the top. *Flash Funk defeated The Brooklyn Brawler with the somersault splash off the top; The Honky Tonk Man did guest commentary for the match. *IWF IC Champion Rocky Maivia defeated Al Snow in a non-title match with a crossbody off the top; after the bout. :*Bret Heart, who did guest commentary for the bout, attacked Maivia and left ringside. *Ahmed Johnson defeated Savio Vega (w/ The Nation) via disqualification, when Crush pulled Savio out of the ring as Ahmed signaled for the Pearl River Plunge. :*After the bout, Ahmed challenged the Nation to a match where if he could beat one member then the Nation would be forced to leave the IWF; the challenge was never accepted or rejected. :*During the bout it was announced Farrooq suffered a punctured lung and a separated shoulder and was hospitalized following the streetfight at WrestleMania 13. Other Segments *An announcement to open the broadcast that Mankind was the #1 contender to the world title and would face The Undertaker for the title at the next In Your House. *Comments from Mankind in the boiler room where he said his Uncle Paul had left him, telling him to please come back and not to make Mankind search for him. *Comments from Bret Heart on the Titantron in which he said he hoped to have all the time he wants to speak his mind later in the show. *Footage from IWF Fashion Mania event in Chicago over the weekend. *Footage from before the broadcast of Vince Matteson conducting an empty-arena interview with IWF IC Champion Rocky Maivia and his father Rocky Johnson about what happened at WrestleMania. *Included footage from the Slammy Awards. *Comments from Ken Shamrock about his involvement in the submission match at WrestleMania, where he said he had no choice to stop the match when Steve Austin passed out and could no longer defend himself. *Included an in-ring segment with Bret Heart where he apologized to his fans all over the world for his actions the previous week, except the fans in America; Bret then said the American wrestling fans and their cheering of Steve Austin and Shawn Michaels disgust him and that the only reason he came back to the IWF was to clean it up as there were no role models in the company. During the segment, Heart mentioned that Michaels was not a role model because he posed for girlie or gay magazines; he then discussed in detail everything that has happened to him since returning at the Survivor Series and how he has been screwed by everyone and the American fans can kiss his ass. Michaels then interrupted and said the fans buy tickets to cheer or boo whomever they want, after Heart told Michaels to get out of his face, Michaels said the only way Bret would know Shawn posed for girlie magazines was if he looked himself; as Michaels started to leave the ring, Hart attacked him from behind, targeting his knee, and applied the ringpost figure-4 until a number of referees pulled him away, Psycho Sid then appeared at ringside, with Bret quickly going backstage. *Vince Matteson conducting a closing in-ring interview with IWF World Champion The Undertaker, which was interrupted by Paul Bearer coming ringside and Mankind appearing on the Titantron; the show ended before anything could happen between the three. Commentators *Vince Matteson *Jim Ross *Jerry Lawler Ring Announcer *Tony Chimel Image Gallery Raw 3-24-97 1.jpg External links